Zefra
"Zefra", known as "Sephira" (セフィラ Sefira) in the OCG, is an archetype consisting of Pendulum Monsters making its debut in Crossed Souls. Each of the members also belongs to another archetype that first appeared in the Series 9 Booster Packs (3 of them from Duelist Alliance, while the other 2 from The Secret Forces/''Booster SP: Tribe Force). Design Etymology "Sephira" is a reference to the Sephiroth, the 10 attributes/emanations in Kabbalah. Appearance Members of this archetype have shining white angelic styled wings with similar pattern and design on their back. The archetype's symbol is a sphere with six-pointed star-shaped outline with the similar design as combined team symbol of the "Gem-Knight" and "Constellar", resembling some sort of a crown (The symbol can be clearly visible in "The Final Zefrassault"). These spheres have the same colors as the spheres present in the "Qli" monsters, as well as the glowing canisters of the "Infernoid". Playing style A "Zefra" Deck is primarily focused on Pendulum Summons, as all the members of the archetype are Pendulum monsters, while gaining advantage with "Oracle of the Zefra" and "Chosen of Zefra". "Zefra" Decks are encouraged– through the effects of "Oracle" as well as the monster effects of the individual members– to incorporate Synchro, Xyz, Fusion and even Ritual Summons into the Deck, enabling an astounding degree of potential variety. This deck even has the ability to summon Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth, one of the most difficult monsters in the game to summon. The natural reusability of Pendulum Monsters fits well into this strategy, and can enable the player to perform multiple kinds of Summons every turn. "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters especially thrive in "Zefra" Decks, which incorporate all 6 Attributes and provides 2 "Shaddoll" Main Deck monsters on its own. Each member can also be used in Decks of their secondary archetypes, augmenting their existing strategies with Pendulum Summons. For example, "Zefra-Saber, Nekroz of the Sword Master" can function as a reusable substitute for a Ritual Spell Card when paired with other copies of itself and "Zefra-Exa, Nekroz of the Flame Beast". In fact, the archetype is designed such that its 10 members form ordered pairs for each of the 5 secondary archetypes ("tellarknight", "Shaddoll", "Ritual Beast", "Nekroz" and "Yang Zing"), with one member having a scale of 7 and the other having a scale of 1. It is also worth noting that for all of the archetypes mentioned ''every single Main Deck monster (with the exception of "Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing", "Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing" and "Ritual Beast Tamer Lara") falls within these scales, meaning that any (non-Nomi) monster in these archetypes can be Pendulum Summoned using their respective "Zefra" pair. Trivia * This is the second archetype to be based on the Sephiroth, the first being the "Timelords". * All the Pendulum Effects among "Zefra" monsters revealed thus far are similar to those of "Qli" monsters, only less restrictive (applies limits to only Pendulum Summons, and only restricting those to members of 2 different archetypes instead of 1) and without any additional positive effects. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes